1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for modifying behavior and, more particularly, to a device for slowing an individual's rate of food consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Research shows that eating too fast has adverse effects for persons who are trying to maintain or lose weight, as well as in discouraging interaction of family members at a dining table. Medical research has shown that it takes approximately 20 minutes from the time we first start eating for the brain to signal a person that he/she is full or have had enough to eat. If a person eats too fast we consume more food than is necessary before the brain sends a signal that informs the person that he or she is full. Therefore, a means of slowing the rate of food ingestion will greatly aid in a dieting regimen and weight reduction program.
Another consequence of eating too fast is that it reduces conversation among persons at a dining table. If people leave considerable time between taking bites of food, this provides a more relaxed “social atmosphere” at the dining table. Such a more relaxed atmosphere encourages table conversation.
Currently, several devices exist for monitoring food consumption. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,089 to Dubus et al. discloses a fork with timer comprising a fork having a head, a plurality of spaced tines extended from the head, and a handle extended from the head remote from the tines; timer circuitry connected to the handle of the fork and adapted for providing a cue after an elapsed period of time for indicating to user that another bite of food using the fork may be taken; a replaceable power source connected to the fork and coupled to the timer circuitry with the power source adapted for energizing the timer circuitry; and a switch connected to the fork and coupled between the power source and the timer circuitry with the switch having one orientation for energizing the timer circuitry and another orientation for de-energizing the timer circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,850 to Hanapole discloses a device for mounting on the wrist of an individual that includes a motion-sensing element that is coupled to and starts a timing unit when the wrist is moved, as in raising a utensil of food to the mouth. The timing unit is coupled to a signal generator that it actuates after a given interval of time. The signal generator actuates an annunciator unit, in contact with the wrist of the individual that produces a tangible sensation on the wrist of the individual to advise the individual that it is time for more food, and that the cycle can be repeated. The tangible sensation may be a physical prodding or and electrical stimulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,488 to Stanfield discloses a portable device that helps a person control food consumption by slowing the eating process to a pace that provides time for the human brain to signal a “sensation of fullness” before overeating or “binge eating” can occur. The device includes red and green lights, a circuit that controls energization of the lights and a pushbutton switch that operates a portion of a circuit. When the push button is depressed, the circuit energizes the red light for a predetermined wait period to indicate that the person should not eat. Then, the circuit energizes the green light to indicate that the person can take one or two bites of food at his/her convenience. After taking one or two bites, the person depresses the push button to cause the red light to be energized. This cycle continues until the meal is over.
However, each of the devices discussed above suffers from various drawbacks. For instance, a device such as the one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,850 utilizes only a simple tilt switch to detect the change of a single preset threshold. Such an approach is highly unreliable because it has no way in which to adapt to the physiology and/or habits of the user. It detects only a predetermined angle of the arm through a single axis of movement. Furthermore, devices such as the ones disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,765,488 and 5,421,089 lack the ability to be discretely worn by the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device for monitoring the consumption of food that automatically starts a timer after each bite of food is taken based on the movement of a user's hand.